Ordinary Boy
by Fantasyman
Summary: Ok, i dont really know what to put for this summary, just read it isnt really that long, its only the first chapter, its set shortly after Buu.


Ok I _am_ going to finish Childhood relived, but as I said before I have hit a major writers block with that story, and as soon as I have uploaded this, I'm going to take down my other story Taken, for some much needed reworking. 

This was the first story I ever actually started working on, I just kinda forgot about it. BUT I will keep updating as soon as I can. I'm always really busy so sometimes it might take me a while, but for now I'm on holidays, so I can write when ever I'm on the computer.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Ordinary Boy 

Gohan and Videl were walking along the streets of Satan city, Gohan was staring off into space, while Videl ranted on about him "Honestly Gohan, cant you control those damn Saiya-jin urges for ten minutes, don't you know how rude it was to kiss me like that in front of my father, he looked like he was going to explode"

Gohan looked at her and smiled slightly "huh, sorry I kinda spaced out, what'd you say?"

She stopped and looked him in the eyes; tears were starting to well up in them "you are such an insensitive jerk". She slapped him as hard as she could before running away with tears gleaming in her eyes.

That one slap had hurt him more than any injury he had received in battle, Videl wasn't just his girlfriend, she was one of his best friends, and she had attacked him, they weren't even sparring. He stood there alone in the street for a while not moving, and barely breathing, before deciding to head home.

He blasted off right there in the centre of the street, and within, five minutes he was home. Chichi called to him from the kitchen, "Gohan honey, is that you?" She popped her head around the doorway to see Gohan climbing the stairs to his room. _'I wonder what's wrong with him'_

Gohan slid quietly into his room completely ignoring Goten and Trunks coming out of the wardrobe dragging behind them out all kinds of things like his old training Gi, books and even some old martial arts weapons like the sword piccolo gave him when he was four, although now it was nothing more than a dagger to him. He fell backwards onto his bed not bothering to move the small pile of junk Goten had put there. He lay on his bed for hours, not moving at all, if someone should walk in there was a good chance they'd think he was dead. He was finally brought out of his reverie when his mother came into his room and opened the curtains. "Gohan come on wakeup its time for school"

Chichi turned around and saw that Gohan wasn't even asleep; he was lying on top of his blankets, with his arms folded behind his head, he was staring up at the ceiling. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, just leave me alone for a while" 

Chichi let out an angry sigh "Come on Gohan, you've got to get ready for school, you can mope around the house when you get home ok" 

Gohan jumped out of bed and was out the door down the steps and flying away before Chichi could even blink. _'Wow he must really want to get to school'_

Gohan wasn't flying in any particular direction; he just picked one way and blasted off. Not caring where he was flying, he was just flying so that he could get as far away from everyone and anyone who could bother him. After about an hour he came across a familiar city, it was the city where the androids had first appeared, it wasn't completely destroyed, and there was still half of it that was full of people.

He landed outside one of the destroyed buildings, it looked like a great place to let off a bit of steam, the place was completely deserted, so, he blasted it, the building was incinerated within mille-seconds of being hit. _'I need a spar, but no one around could be good enough'_

Thinking for a few minutes he came upon a good idea, he'd spar with himself. Quickly performing the multi form technique he split into two people. They launched at each other immediately, they were matching each other punch for punch and kick for kick. Neither noticing the spectators gathering around the area, the crowd watched the fight with growing interest, as time after time one body would be sent hurtling to the ground, before jumping up, and flying up to the other and attacking him with as much power as they could muster.

The sparring session went on for another 20 minutes or so with neither of the two Gohan's gaining the upper hand. They were finally forced to stop however when Piccolo appeared in the centre of the fight. "Gohan! What are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't…. go to school today" 

Piccolo snorted "whys that" 

"It's just… I just… I cant all right," he growled

"Why, what's wrong"

**"NOTHING!!"** He roared, Quickly bringing his hands to his head "SOLAR FLARE!" the bright flash of light blinded pretty much everyone on the island, except the people wearing sunglasses. Taking off before any one would notice he was gone, he was flying unwittingly towards Satan city.

Checking the watch Bulma had given him, he found that it was almost lunchtime at school, and he was indeed feeling hungry, he may as well drop by school, maybe he could talk to Videl.

~School~

Erasa and Videl were talking while their teacher was reading the newspaper and sipping on a coffee "So Videl, where's Gohan today?"

Videl let out a large huff, "I don't know, and I don't care"

"Why what happened?"

Her eyes narrowed angrily at no one as she told her friend what happened "I invited him over to my place last night, and when my dad was speaking to him, he just turned around and started making out with me right there My dad looked like he was gonna bust a ventricle"

Erasa just laughed at her "Wow Gohan did that right in front of your dad huh, I didn't think he'd be brave enough to even look at you in front of your dad" 

"Yeah well that's not all, we went out later and I started chewing him out for doing it, not only wasn't he paying attention, but he laughed at me, so I slapped him and left."

Erasa cringed "geez that's harsh Videl"

"Trust me he didn't even feel it"

The door suddenly burst open revealing Gohan "Mr son, its so nice of you to keep up these guest appearances here at school, but next time try getting here before the period ends" The teacher sneered, Seconds later the bell signalling lunch rang. 

Erasa was the first person to the door. "Gohan if I were you I'd hide, Videl's really pissed off at you," she whispered.

Gohan's nose crinkled in disgust  "what's wrong now"

"She's still upset over yesterday"

Gohan laughed dryly "It figures, she starts the problem, and she blames me for it"

Gohan left the room by Erasa's side as she spoke "so what do you mean she started it"

"Well she's always telling me to show initiative, and not to be so wormy and when I do, she gets pissed off, slaps me and says I'm an insensitive jerk," He said as he folded his arms behind his head and continued walking.

Erasa gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry Gohan, you'll be fine, after all there isn't a girl in this city who wouldn't go out with you."

Gohan laughed lightly "sure there are, plenty of 'em"

They rounded a corner coming face to face with Videl "hello Gohan, I see once again you've managed to dog me…. for a dog"

Erasa recoiled in shock from her friend's unprovoked attack on her, while Gohan furrowed his brow in confusion. Videl sneered, "Idiot, you don't even understand English"

"Hey I'm not an idiot… And Erasa isn't a dog"

"How nice you figured out how to listen."

Gohan growled "hey listen Videl, you started all this not me so before you go off calling Erasa a dog and me an idiot, or insulting anyone for that manner, just THINK _you_ were the person who told me to take initiative, you wanted me to be more outward with my feelings towards you, and when I am you go insane over it"

Videl was dumb struck she had nothing to say. So instead she turned on her heal and left the two of them surrounded by gaping teens.

Gohan turned around and continued to walk, Erasa ran to catch up with him. "Hey thanks Gohan that was nice of you to stand up for me"

"It's alright, hey wait here for a minute can you. I have to tell Videl something"

"Sure"  

Gohan was off in a flash, literally. A second later he was standing directly in front of Videl 300 meters away from Erasa. Videl stopped right where she was, "What the hell do _you_ want now" she sneered. 

"To speak with you"

"Don't bother, I deal with enough human garbage in my line of work, so I don't need to bother with the likes of you" She snarled.

Gohan grimaced a little at that. "Fine I don't care what you think about me, but you should apologise to Erasa She did nothing wrong, if anything she was just trying to be a good friend, you know, like you and her usually are." After saying this, he turned around and began to walk in the other direction.

Videl watched silently, not moving a muscle, as her boyfriend or was it Ex-boyfriend now? She didn't know. But she watched anyway as he walked out of the school grounds and turned a corner out of site.

Videl turned around and noticed Erasa standing there, looking slightly upset that Gohan had left. 

_'Shit, how could I have been such a bitch_?' She thought to herself as she slowly made her way towards Erasa so she could apologise.  

~Outside the school~

As Gohan rounded the corner, his attention was drawn to a certain Green skinned being, "you know, that could have been an ugly situation" Piccolo informed

Gohan took in a deep breath "yeah, yeah, I know, I know, its just lucky I know when to quit when it comes to arguing with women"

Piccolo chuckled lightly. "C'mon kid, I think it's about time you had a decent training Run." He took to the Air in an explosion of bright blue light. With a nod Gohan followed suit.

~Kami's lookout~

Dende watched as Gohan and Piccolo touched down. "Hey Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Training" he sighed.

Gohan's answer surprised him slightly "oh………. Why?" 

Gohan glanced at Piccolo as he started on his way towards the palace that sat atop the miles high tower in the sky. "I don't know actually". 

Quietly Gohan followed his mentor, they walked in silence for several minutes, until they came to a halt in front of a wall just inside the palace entrance.  "Lemme guess, some sort of…. Secret passage way?" Gohan questioned.

Piccolo snorted. "Its hardly a secret nowadays, it just Dende's training room"

Gohan quirked an eyebrow, "training room, what the hell does he have to train for?"

Dende silently walked up behind him, his robe and cape dragging lightly behind him. "C'mon Gohan, you know, originally it was the God's duty to protect his planet, although on this planet it's not but, hey I should still train."

"Enough with the talking lets go in already," Piccolo growled.

Dende nodded, raising his hand and waving his staff in a motion that imitated the way people do the rubber pencil trick, and his staff and the door both glowed a bright violet.

Gohan watched slightly amused, as the wall seemed to be sucked into the roof, ground and its surrounding walls with a slurping sound. Revealing a large room, similar to the room of spirit in time, except that it wasn't completely white, it was a mixture of a bright sky-blue and a dark blood red, which seemed to be swirling around like a whirlpool and at the very centre of the whirlpool was a glowing ball of white.

"Wow… wait, what are we doing in here anyway?" A puzzled Gohan asked.

"This room is similar to the room of spirit and time, only it isn't used purely to train for fighting, it is the perfect place for any kind of training, martial arts, mentally or even with magic" Dende answered. "And like the room of spirit and time, you can get an entire years worth of training in here in only one day, but _this_ room, counteracts all forms of ageing while you are inside." 

Gohan nodded. "So why am I training here?"

"So that you wont blow up a city like you nearly did before." Piccolo stated.

Gohan gave a small grin before walking towards the centre of the room. As piccolo and Dende were walking towards the exit, Gohan asked one last question. "Dende, is it possible for this room to be destroyed?"

"There isn't a chance in hell, that any transformation, or move you could do, would destroy this room my friend"

Gohan flashed a grin at his mentor and his best friend; with a nod of thanks he let them leave. After Piccolo and Dende left the room, and the door had been closed behind them Piccolo spoke again.

"How long do you reckon he should stay in there"?

"However long it takes him to blow off some steam." The young god replied

~School~

Lunch had finished a few minutes ago, and Videl was on her way back to class, talking idly with Erasa about a number of things ranging from guys, to martial arts. Suddenly a familiar guy appeared in front of them, "Hey Erasa, hey Videl, what's up"

"SHARPENER!" Erasa squealed in shock. "What the hell, where did you come from… AND DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" She finished off with a solid whack over the head.

"Ow, Christ Erasa, I've only been standing directly in your line of site for a good 4 minutes now"

Videl let out a sigh and continued walking towards her English classroom. She came to a halt in front of the room looking down at her watch she realised that they were 15 minutes late to class. Gazing through the window in the door, she discovered the room was empty.

"Hey where did everybody go?" Erasa asked.

Sharpener quickly came to a conclusion "we must have a freebie" 

The three soon found suitable place to sit for the free period that should have been double English. They were sitting in the shade of a large Oak tree that was out side the English block.

They sat there for almost an hour no one spoke it was nice and peaceful. The peace how ever was eventually shattered by the thunderous footsteps of teenagers stampeding all around them to get to their next classes. 

"OW!!" Erasa shrieked in pain as one of her hands was stomped on, she started waving it around in the air.

"ARGH, DAMNIT" Sharpener also, had been stepped on by the same person who had stepped on Erasa's hand, although he decided to do something about it. Standing up, he grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him back. And turned him around so that he was looking at Erasa. "Say sorry" he commanded.

The guy just stood there, he was maybe half the size of Videl, he knew either way he was going to get hurt. Videl how ever, luckily for him cut in.

"Sharpener just leave him alone, it was an accident"

"Pff fine." Shoving the kid to the side, he sat back down next to Erasa. Slowly watching the student file into different buildings.

A soft voice came from behind Videl "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Son Gohan, Do you know him?"

Videl, Erasa and Sharpener turned around and came face to face with a girl roughly the same height as Videl. Her hair was shoulder length and tied back in a ponytail, her eyes were as black as coal, and she was clad in a grey training Gi.

"Why are you looking for him?" Videl questioned.

She shook her head no "Pardon my rudeness but it is not of your concern why I need him"

Videl curled her upper lip slightly. "If you want him find him your self"

"I cant, his Ki signature has disappeared, perhaps you could assist me?" Videl's head snapped up at the girl in front of her.

"Who are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok what did you think, as I said up top, I should be able to update my stories a lot more until my holidays are up, which means maybe once a week if I can get over this writers block, I have for childhood relived. And I might have Taken back up in a week or so as well


End file.
